


Flare Ups

by Star_catz1219



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Morality | Patton Sanders, Cuddling & Snuggling, High School, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_catz1219/pseuds/Star_catz1219
Summary: Janus' eczema flares upRemus attempts to help
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Flare Ups

**Author's Note:**

> This is (loosely) based off my own experiences with eczema, and I've always liked the idea of Janus having it. I also was in the mood for some fluffy demus 
> 
> TW:  
> There is one mention of blood and bleeding  
> Eczema (I'm not sure if that's a trigger or not so I'll just be extra safe)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Janus sat in class, scratching his arms, and wishing this feeling would just go away. His eczema had decided to flare up, and it was not a fun experience. Most of the time, Janus could ignore it, opting for longer sleeves to hide the red markings that were on his arms, but some days he couldn't. The day had started out normal enough, with Janus feeling comfortable enough to actually wear short sleeves, actually showing his eczema, but now he regretted that decision. The marks on his skin looked scaly, and rubbing his fingers over them to try to soothe the itching, he noticed they felt bumpy as well. Janus knew the best thing to do would be to grab his eczema cream, but the texture of the cream was something he hated with a passion, and he hated the feeling of it on his skin. So instead, he decided to suffer with the sensitive skin on his arms, hoping the eczema would calm down. 

He made it through the class actively ignoring the discomfort on his arms, leaving the room as soon as the teacher had dismissed them. He waits outside the door for his boyfriend, Remus, to join him, and soon the two walk towards their next class. As they make their way through the hallways, Janus heard a gasp come from behind him. When he turns around, he sees Patton Skeir, a new student who had only been at the school for a few months. "Are you alright?" Patton asks, seeming concerned about...something. Janus really wasn't sure what Patton was worried about. "Yes…?" He answered, showing his confusion, "is something wrong?" From there, Patton points at his arms, and Janus immediately understands. The other boy had never seen him with short sleeves. 

"Oh, it's just an eczema flare up, nothing to worry about," Janus tried to laugh it off, hoping that Patton would leave it alone. Thankfully, the other boy nodded hesitantly, and promptly left the other two alone. Glancing over at Remus, Janus tried for a small smile, but it came out more like a grimace. That was definitely one of the better reactions to his eczema he’d gotten, no disgust or fear, and no teasing. But either way, the interaction didn’t make him feel good, he didn’t enjoy the stares and questions, as much as the people asking them meant well, Janus wished that people just...wouldn’t care about it. He absent-mindedly scratched at his arms again, trying to focus on where he was headed. He realized that Remus was offering him his jacket, which Janus took gratefully. As much as he wasn’t ashamed by the marks on his skin, he was not the kind of person to show everything to the world. He threw on the jacket, wincing slightly when the fabric brushed over the sensitive skin. Janus grasped Remus’ hand, and the two made their way down to their classes.

As the day ended, the conversation with Patton had left Janus’ mind. The itching pain in his arms, however, had not. He had forgotten how sharp his nails were, and had caused his arms to bleed quite a few times throughout the rest of the day. As the bell signalled the end of the day, Janus made his way to his locker, hoping to get home as soon as possible. Once he got there though, and saw Remus grinning at him, he remembered. Remus and him were supposed to be hanging out that evening. Janus sighed, and made his way over. “Hey Jan!” his boyfriend said excitedly, “Are ya ready for tonight?” Janus tried to look excited, but it was clear his heart wasn’t in it. Remus looked at him with concern, then his face came to one of realization. “Are your arms bothering you?” he asked quietly, and at Janus’ nod, his gaze softened. “Come back to my house, and we can have a movie night, okay?” Janus just hummed in response, trusting his boyfriend to lead him out of the school. 

Once they got to Remus’ house, the two boys made their way up to Remus’ room and flopped on his bed. Janus shrugged his boyfriend’s jacket off, the texture had been bothering his arms all day but he couldn’t deal with the stares, so he dealt with it. Now though, there was nothing to hide from, he trusted his boyfriend. “I’ll be right back” Remus dashed from the room with Janus staring after him. A couple of moments later, Remus returned, with something in his hand. It was an ice pack. The second it was offered to him, Janus took the ice pack and pressed it to his arm. The itching soothed, and the sigh of relief proved it. He looked up at Remus silently, wondering how he knew that would work. Remus seemed to understand what he was asking. “I, uh, wanted to help” he started, “so I did a bit of research, and some people online said an ice pack would help”. Janus smiled, genuinely this time, as he thought of all the work his boyfriend had done to make sure he was comfortable. He gestured towards the bed, motioning for Remus to come and join him. When his significant other finally made his way onto the bed, Janus squirmed his way into his arms, so the two were cuddling. He could feel Remus chuckle, then grab the remote. “What would you like to watch, my love?” Remus purred, making Janus blush. “Jungle book” he mumbled, trying not to let the embarrassment creep into his voice. That earned a nod of approval from Remus as he put the movie on.

They spent the rest of the night like that, cuddled together and watching movies, and Janus was almost glad his eczema flared up today. Sure, it was annoying and hurt, and sure, he got strange looks and questions, but Remus made it all worth it.

And Janus would do anything for Remus.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If there is anything you think I should change please let me know!


End file.
